1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, a method of producing the same, and a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, electronic devices such as thin film transistors (TFT) and condensers (capacitors) have at least two electrodes arranged with an insulating film provided between those.
In recent years, various studies have been conducted regarding insulating films, and thin film transistors (TFT).
For example, a gate insulating film having a columnar structure inclined in the layer thickness direction is known as a gate insulating film capable of reducing leakage current in a thin film transistor (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2007-258223).
A method of producing a semiconductor device is known which includes forming a semiconductor layer on an insulating surface, forming a gate insulating film on the semiconductor layer, and forming an electroconductive layer on the gate insulating film, in order to improve TFT performance by forming an insulating film on a plastic substrate by sputtering (see, for example, JP-A No. 2002-246602). In the method, the process of forming the gate insulating film includes a first step of forming a first insulating film by sputtering using Si or SiO2 as a target, the first insulating film containing Si, oxygen, and nitrogen as main components and containing hydrogen in a concentration of from 0.4 to 1.6 atomic %; and a second step of forming a second insulating film containing Si and oxygen as main components and containing hydrogen in a concentration of 0.2 atomic % or less.
Furthermore, a gate insulating film for thin film transistors is known which has a favorable boundary surface with a channel layer or a gate electrode. The gate insulating film is an amorphous oxide insulating film containing In, Zn, O, and at least one of Ga, Al, Fe, Sn, Mg, Ca, Si, or Ge, and has a resistance of 1011 Ω·cm or more (see, for example, JP-A No. 2007-73701).
As a gate insulating film which is used for thin film transistors having oxide semiconductors and has a favorable boundary surface with oxide semiconductors, a gate insulating film is known which is made from an amorphous silicone containing at least oxygen and nitrogen, and has an oxygen concentration distribution in which the oxygen concentration therein is high in a region at the boundary surface with the oxide semiconductor and decreases toward the gate electrode (see, for example, JP-A No. 2007-250982).
Furthermore, a metal oxide device is known which has at least a first electrode formed on a substrate, a metal oxide layer formed on the first electrode, and a second electrode formed on the metal oxide layer, for the purpose of realizing the creation of a memory in which information can be more stably stored. The metal oxide layer includes at least: a base layer formed from at least a first metal and oxygen; and plural fine particles which are formed from the first metal, a second metal, and oxygen and are dispersed in the base layer (see, for example, JP-A No. 2007-335472).